Syr Flova
Syr Flova is a waitress at the Mistress of Abundance. Appearance Syr is a human girl. She has bluish grey hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a pony tail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a milky white and smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings. Personality Syr shows a cheerful and kind demeanor, normally as she is lightly mischievous, and at times, scary. She enjoys teasing Bell and other people close to her, but is weak to getting teased herself, which usually ends up with her blushing beet red. She is kind none the less, but tend to take advantages of it, usually to raise her family business. Syr was born in the poor district and never knew her parents. Because of this, she sometimes takes days off to care for the children at Maria's Orphanage in the Daedalus Street. Plot Volume 1 She first meets Bell Cranel while he is on his way to the dungeon. She brought to his attention a Magic Stone he dropped and gave it to him. After talking to him, as he was about to leave, his stomach grumbled. Hearing it she gave a short laugh to his embarrassment. After questioning if he didn't eat breakfast, she offered him a basket of food and made him promise to come to her work later to eat which he agreed. Later on, during the Monsterphilia, one of Syr's co-workers had asked Bell to deliver her purse which she had forgotten to bring, back to her. While looking for Syr, and encountering Hestia on the way, Bell was attacked by one of the monsters for the Monsterphilia, a Silverback. In the end, when Hestia had collapsed after Bell defeated the Silverback due to tiredness (Hestia had prostrated for days to Hephaestus), Syr and Bell talked to each other. She had apologized for getting Bell involved with trouble while he was helping her. She had also said she "fell in love with Bell" after seeing his courage and defeating the monster, leaving Bell blushing, and wondering whether she was teasing him once again. Elf's One Act Ryuu was at the Hostess of Fertility getting ready to open the place the morning after she had retrieved Bell's Hestia Knife from Lili and had her hands touched by him. While the other employees rushed around to prepare, Ryuu herself stood still and stared at her hand. Arnya became worried about her and asked if she wasn't feeling well. Ryuu apologized and assured her that she was all right. Ryuu once again recalled Bell touching her hands the day before and the memories of her past. After bringing her consciousness back from her memories, Ryuu thought about Bell. She knew that he was still young and somewhat unreliable, though his heart was pure white like his hair. Ryuu wondered if Bell was her fated man like Alise had told her. Looking out the window, she saw Syr hand Bell her usual lunch. She knew that she would never be able to make herself steal Syr's love interest. Pushing the thoughts about fate to the back of her mind, Ryuu apologized to Alise and left to prepare. Several days later, Syr came to the Hostess of Fertility late after oversleeping and asked Ryuu to keep Bell busy so that she could prepare his lunch. However, Ryuu knew that Syr's lunches usually took an hour to make due to several attempts. Fortunately, Ryuu prepared a lunch that she made herself. She handed the lunch to Bell and lied that it was Syr's cooking. Bell noticed the smell from within and Ryuu reaffirmed to herself that she was terrible at cooking as she charred the sandwiches that were in the lunch. Ryuu tried making an excuse that it wasn't Syr's cooking but quickly changed it to Syr not feeling that well. To her surprise, Bell took out a charred sandwich and ate it completely. He thanked her for the lunch and told her to thank Syr. However, she could tell that Bell knew Ryuu was the one who made the lunch and realized that the praise was directed at her. Ryuu desperately hid her smile and told him that she would tell Syr of his words. As she watched Bell run off to the dungeon, Ryuu admitted to herself that she was happy. From that day, Ryuu would chase after Bell with her eyes while cheering on Syr's feelings for him. Volume 4 Two days after Bell defeated the minotaur, a party was held for Bell at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell and Lili had Syr and Ryuu join them. Ryuu asked Bell whether he had any party members other than the two of them to which he admitted that he didn't. She warned him that to go deeper in the dungeon he needed more party members. Bell thought about it but couldn't think of anyone that could join, as the only candidate, Naaza, had a trauma about the dungeon after almost dying. As Bell contemplated on what to do, a drunk Mord came over and told him that they would help him if Bell shared the girls that were with him, wondering how much Bell paid for them to be with him. Bell was disgusted at Mord and at his companions who were leering at Syr and Lili. Mord made a fatal mistake when he tried to place his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu took Bell's glass, emptied it, and covered Mord's hand with it. She twisted the glass and pushed him away from her. Arnya and Chloe smashed chairs over the heads of Mord's level two companions and knocked them out in one hit while complaining the men were a handful to deal with. Lunoire Faust cautioned them while cleaning plates, telling them that their Elf was vicious and they'd better not fight with her. Mord became angry and drew his weapon to attack Ryuu. Mia smashed a table to intimidate them and told them to leave or else. Mord paid for their food and dragged his companions out of the Hostess of Fertility. Volume 5 Hermes visited the Hostess of Fertility along with Asfi to recruit Ryuu. Lunoire told him that the place was closed but Hermes walked right past her to Ryuu. She wondered why he was here until he asked for the help of Tempest. Once Hermes said the name everyone in the room instantly showed murderous intent toward him, ready to destroy any threat toward their fellow members. Ryuu asked Hermes if he was threatening her to which he replied that he wasn't and that he simply wanted her to help them rescue Bell from the Dungeon. Syr also asked Ryuu to save Bell. Not wanting to disappoint Syr and not wanting to let Bell die either, Ryuu agreed to come. Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, and the others cheered her on and promised to make up an excuse for her. Ryuu thanked them and left the Hostess of Fertility to prepare. Volume 6 To recruit members for the Hestia Familia in the War Game, Hermes visited Ryuu again, this time in her room. She wasn't sure if he saw he saw her as a jack of all trade and reminded him of the fact. Hermes asked her to do it for Syr, causing Ryuu to wonder why her name was brought up in the first place to which Syr apologized. Ryuu was worried that someone would recognize her by the way she fought though Hermes promised to spread false rumors about her to avoid that. He would also forge documents to the Guild about her information. Not wanting to leave Bell alone, Ryuu agreed to join the War Game for the Hestia Familia. Two days before the start of the War Game, Hestia went with Bell to the caravan that would take him to the Shreme Old Castle Ruins. Hestia wished him luck and hoped for his return. As the caravan began to leave, Bell saw Syr run up to the caravan to hand him an amulet that she claimed was from an adventurer that frequented the Hostess of Fertility. Bell thanked her and she promised to be there when he came back, ready to give him food again for the Dungeon. Later on as the Hestia Familia gathered after their win against the Apollo Familia, Bell wondered about the amulet that Syr had given him. Hyacinthus' magic had been potentially powerful enough to take Bell out, however the amulet saved him from that fate. He wondered what kind of adventurer that Syr had gotten the amulet from and what their reason was for doing such a thing. As Bell looked up into the sky, he felt that someone watching that noticed him smiled. Volume 7 One of the jobs that Bell had to do was fix the Hostess of Fertility dormitory after being stopped by Arnya and Lunoire. Chloe jokingly offered him her panties when he finished to which Bell politely refused while red faced. Ryuu hit the three of them over the head and dragged them off to let Bell work. After he finished he was greeted by Syr and Ryuu who offered him lunch at the Hostess of Fertility. He was about to accept when Syr smelled the scent of the Entertainment District and he knew he would be in trouble if she recognized the scent. Bell quickly ran off leaving the two of them surprised. Volume 8 During the Rakia seige, Bell went to the Hostess of Fertility as usual to meet Syr only to learn that she wasn't there. A little while before Bell sometimes had Mikoto make lunch for him because he thought it could lessen the amount of work for Syr. However, Ryuu came to their home pleading for him to continue to accept her lunches as apparently they were being forced to taste them in his place. Lunoire mentioned that Syr sometimes disappeared for a period of time and would always come back a while later. Bell suggested that they could ask her directly at her home to which the others realized that they didn't know where Syr lived, let alone her private life. Arnya, Chloe, and Lunoire tried to give him a quest to go find her but Ryuu rejected it by telling Bell that he didn't need to take it seriously. Bell left the Hostess of Fertility and wandered off. As he sat down to rest, he spotted Syr dressed in a white one piece with a basket walking off somewhere. He followed her all the way to a church in the Daedaelus Street. Wondering what she was doing in a place like that, he entered the church and was immediately spotted by a Half Elf, Human, and a Chienthrope child. They were wary of him at first before they recognized him. They immediately became interested in his weapons and Bell tried to keep them away, the commotion cauing Maria Martel and Syr to appear. Bell apologized to Syr for following her and Maria explained that the church was an orphanage that took care of children whose parents died in the dungeon. He learned during lunch that Syr had been bringing her cooking to the orphanage and having the children taste test the food before she gave the food to Bell for his lunches. After lunch, Bell and Syr played with the children and one of them flipped Syr's skirt, leaving Bell with a view of her panties. She quickly became embarrassed and forced Bell to give her a lap pillow in exchange, to which the children remarked that she probably purposely let him see her panties just so she could negotiate. After playing, the children fell asleep and the two of them walked outside. Walking around, Syr tripped on the stairs and Bell saved her, causing her to become red faced and tell him that it wasn't an act. At that moment Bell felt a stare in his direction and saw Allen Flomel staring down at him from the tall building. Syr called his attention back and Allen disappeared seconds later. Later that day the children woke up and offered Bell a quest to find out the source of a sound. The children led Bell to an entrance to the tunnels under the Daedaelus Street. Within that entrance they encountered a Barbarian, a deep floor monster that was rated by the Guild to be at least Level 3 or 4 in terms of strength. As Bell fought it, he noticed that it was similar to the minotaur that he'd fought before. Bell struggled against the monster with their power difference and was sent back. Rai decided to help Bell by throwing rocks at the Barbarian and it almost attacked Syr and the children before a javelin flew from the entrance and killed it in one hit. Turning around, Bell saw Allen standing at the entrance. Allen retrieved his javelin and insulted Bell for being unable to protect a woman and children. He gave a light nod to Syr before leaving. Bell and Syr safely returned the children back to the orphanage and walked home part of the way together. Volume 9 After accepting Hestia's request, the three of them thought about the dangers. Traveling to the 19th floor with three members could be dangerous and could take more than a day when adding in the investigation time. Bell ultimately decided to try and recruit Ryuu into their party and headed to the Hostess of Fertility. As he received his lunch from Syr, Bell stared at Ryuu, causing her to ask if there was something on her face. Bell tried negotiating with Ryuu to help them, though unfortunately she had to reject his request because of work. However, before she could finish, Aisha appeared and wondered what they were doing in front of the Hostess of Fertility. He explained the situation to Aisha and she was willing to accept their request in exchange to have sex with Bell since she didn't get the chance during Haruhime's incident. Ryuu coldly rejected her offer and warned her to not try anything inappropriate. Aisha thought that she was interested in Bell herself but Ryuu told her that he already had a wife, much to his surprise. Aisha was surprised, however she claimed that she had a younger sister like girl that was already promised to Bell, though Ryuu refused to believe it. She told Ryuu that she would taste Bell first while Ryuu would start with holding hands, causing Ryuu to tell her that she couldn't leave him in the hands of those with low character and told her to get lost. Ryuu decided to take the day off from work to accompany Bell's party into the dungeon to protect his virginity. Category:Hostess of Fertility Category:Maria's Orphanage